Bravest Soul
by MageKirby
Summary: The Brave Sword, the braver heart, and the bravest soul. The story of 3 hylians and how they finally manage to return home after searching for the Soul Edge.
1. Introduction

For Readers: Hi again. MageKirby here writing Bravest Soul, a Soul Caliber Fanfiction. After a bit of thinking, I chose not to do an anime fanfic. I'm doing one of my favorite fighting games, Soul Caliber. This story is a bit of SC2 and SC3 together, so I hope you all enjoy this as well.

For Disclaimers: Hi again. Soul Caliber is not mine so don't disclaim this fanfic and get both of us in trouble.

**Bravest Soul**

**A Soul Caliber Fanfic**

**Once in a Blue Sky**

**Introduction**

The sky was blue, as blue as blue can be. The town was filled with entertaining shops. However, nothing marked the town more memorable and significant than the Seung Dojo. That day, entering the town were two travelers. Strangers, in fact, were disturbing the undisturbed town in Korea. The two in fact looked strangers to each other, dressing in totally opposite manners. One dressed in fully western fashion, one of a musketeer, or all blue. The other, armed in Japanese armor. The two seemed to have a good sense of where they were headed, or at least where they were not headed to. They stopped nowhere until the dojo was reached. The two halted at the gate and stood, staring at the wooden door.

"Link, stop fiddling with that toy and help me with these dishes." Yunsung yelled from the kitchen. The red haired swordsman was carrying a monstrous mountain of kitchen utensil, all being readied to be washed. The hylian's usual Lincoln green kokiri suit was being washed so bearing on his back was his blue zoran suit; after a long journey around the word. It wasn't something Link wasn't used to. He had done so numerously back in Hyrule. Yet, laundry and kitchen work was another force of evil that the young hero had never dealt with, until he reached Korea. Washing dishes was a dangerous sort of sport, indeed. "Alright, alright." The elf brought himself up and dropped his mystical ocarina, who had lost its power during the warp to this world from Hyrule, and headed to aid the hard working Yunsung.

As Link rushed to the kitchen, he noticed the halberdier, Mina, rushing out to get the door, the gate. It amazed him every time how she was able to move so quick and nimbly in her dress. As she disappeared out of sight out to the gates, Link reluctantly faced his share of dishes. It was a formidable foe and a necessary one to get passed lunch. Link felt the need of borrowing the power of the Triforce, yet he restrained himself form thinking so. He had work to do.

"Who's there?" Undecided on who the guests were, Mina hid her weapon behind the gate and gapped the door slightly, just enough to see the visitors. If was quite often for some random fighter to try and challenge the dojo, who always got chased away by Mina. The two looked slightly surprised, but neither by who nor how she had replied to their knocking. The two seemed to HAVE understood what Mina was saying and that surprised them both. "We…eh…are here in notification that a certain foreigner was staying at this dojo." The samurai said. "You mean besides you two? Well, I gotta say, we do have a lot of visitors around all the time." The girl smirked, almost, and slightly revealed her zanbatou. "Well, to say, this certain one concentrates attention to his ears. You see, he's not very much like you." The westerner spoke. His face was very light for someone who was dealing with some grave chatting. His chestnut brown hair was hidden beneath a blue musketeer's hat, feathered with a light blue fluff. The rest of his clothes were blue, just the same. Darker as it reached closer to the ground.

Mina, for a moment, had her face go red, and then all of a sudden, released a laugh. "I'm sure if this person is a he, then he is very different from me." Still giggling under her breath. "Then you will not have worries in us searching this place?" The musketeer demanded. "Sure, if you can earn it." See widely opened the gates and turned midway into the grand yard of the dojo. "If any of you can disarm me faster than I to you, you may get your investigation. Maybe even a confiscation." Her halberd was up, as she took her guard position. "Let me handle this." The musketeer neared Mina and drew his sword. The other just nodded and stood, relaxed. "Since this is only a disbarment tournament, I believe only one blade will be enough." The fencer took his own stance.

Instantly, Mina rushed her weapon into an easy thrust to block. A light tap on the zanbatou's blade knocked its aim of the line. Following the wooden staff of the weapon, the fencer grasped the lance with his open, right hand. The lancer quickly kicked into her opponent's chest, making him release her weapon in order to guard. "Ha, not bad for a westerner." The girl swung her weapon widely and aimed at the fencer's legs. The nimble swordsman quickly leaped over the long zanbatou and ducked at the second swing. This time, the sword wielder twisted his free arm around the zanbatou, keeping a firm grip on the enemy weapon. Then he quickly kicked the polearm near the hilt where Mina was holding the weapon. By reflex, the girl lost control of the weapon and lost it quickly to the fencer, who just tossed the weapon aside. "I win." The sword was sheathed and the fencer pressed in his feathered hat, concealing his face.

"Link, there are some-." "I know. I'll get to the spoons in just a minute." The hylian rushed his plates and headed to grab the spoons. The dishes were in a monstrous load. "No, wait, Link! We have-." "Yeah, I know. It's my turn to get the laundries out with Yunsung. We'll be there as soon as the dishes are done." Link interrupted once again. "No, not that. We have-." "Yeah, yeah. I'll get the-." Mina finally lost her patience with the boy cutting her speech every time. "Link, just shut up and listen! We got visitors for you, so get your elven butt out of the kitchen. I'll take over for today." That meant Link had to do Mina's share of chores for a week, at the least. Reluctantly, he dried his hands and rushed to the guest room.

The guest room was not much of anything. It was just a room with brighter walling and better flooring. Link quickly located the place, having lived in the building for a fair amount of time. He opened the door to the guest room and found a pair of foreigners that he had never set eyes on before. _"What? Who are these people and why did Mina summon me to meet them?" _"Hello…eh…um…" Link stuttered as he tried to greet them. He had just noticed Mina had even forgotten to mention their names. "Coldrol Sigsonten. I'm Coldrol Sigsonten and that will be Ewan Sigsonten, my brother." The two did resemble, sort of, that they both wore brown hair and deep blue eyes, like the ocean. Yet, after being on this world, Link knew they wore cloths of totally different cultures. Possibly, the westerner was joking. "Ah, so this is the young hylian hero?" The samurai spoke, yet he didn't look much older than Link himself.

"Excuse my rudeness but how do you know my origin, yet I know none of you?" Link was sterner in the face. "Probably because we are hylian." Ewan said as he smiled widely. By those words, Link brightened up but in moments his face gloomed once again. "How can I believe that your words are true?" Link asked. Coldrol drew out a red colored ocarina, almost like the Ocarina of Time, but red in color instead of blue. The fencer drew the note maker to his lips and tuned Saria's Song. The cheerful theme rang, resonating the whole building. That was proof enough for Link. "WHAT!?!?!" Mina and Yunsung appeared out of nowhere. Well, probably they came in through the door, but know the two, it could always have been the ceiling, or else.


	2. Heading Out Once Again

**For Disclaimers: All characters here, with the exclusion of the Sigsonten brothers, are properties of Namco, not mine. So do not disclaim :O**

**For Readers: Yeah, am I at a slow start? Hm, I guess this is one of my "Explain-all-flashback" chapters. Have fun reading.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Heading Out Once Again**

"I guess this means farewell." Yunsung looked so down, almost tearing, as he spoke. "We'll miss you so much Link. Even if we never meet again, know that you will always be in our-!" Mina was quick with her hands and smacked the back of Yunsung's head. "Are you out of your mind? If he's going to find soul edge again, we need to follow and help him." The girl looked rather annoyed at the puerile behavior of the red hair. Then her face softened and gave out a big sigh. "Hong Yunsung. Go pack. You heard them right? They are leaving tomorrow." Yunsung quickly made himself scarce and retired to his room, grabbing anything that looked necessary for another adventure.

Mina packed her bag, slowly and thoughtfully. Every item she packed seemed to get her further away from Link. Link was like another little brother to her, just like Yunsung. She knew she didn't want to let him go, but also, her conscience told her to do otherwise. It wasn't her choice to let Link go or not. All she could do was to help him get back to his home. His real home; Hyrule. She swallowed her emotions and finished packing. Mina hoped it wasn't too heavy, for Yunsung to carry.

Night passed quickly and morning arrived too swiftly. At the crack of dawn, Link was up with his hylian friends, ready to leave. A sudden echoing of Epona's neighing startled the elf. But soon, he was discouraged to find the sound to be demi-hallucination, formed by the crying of another horse, a random by passer. The young hylian sighed, waiting for the two Koreans to arrive to their departing point. The two were always late. No doubt Mina was still backing and Yunsung was still sleeping. Just then, overcoming all the odds, the two appeared. Mina, with her zanbatou and Yunsung with his scimitar, with a mountain of baggage on his back, immerged out of the dojo gate. "Looking good there Yun." Link grinned and looked away. The red hair was about to retaliate at the comment but the crushing weight of the bag restrained him from doing so. Without another word, the party left the town, out to the forest.

_And without a word, Coldrol and Ewan were out on the Hyrule Field, ready for anything that stood in their way. As honest, royal, and loyal merchants of Hyrule, the two brothers were out on a journey assigned by royal family of Hyrule. They were to deliever a small pouch, possibly with highly important items inside. They had not dared to peek at the object, but they knew their job was of high expectation. The two wore their swords and shields, despite the fact that they were taught to be neutral and harmless traders. Time like these allowed for moral adjustments, even for a strict merchant. "Coldrol, so who are we supposed to deliver this to?" Ewan asked, looking far out to the open green. "It was Saria, I believe."_

_Octoroks were not the only obstacles but the forest itself was a maze. It was the siblings' third day being trapped in the beguiling forest. The two were about to retire into their camp. The wooden fire was starting to weaken dramatically and the night was deep with luscious stars luminating piercingly through the greener leaves of the forest. Coldrol laid on his back, with his mantle cloaking his body as a sheet, and looked into the sky. "Hey, Coldrol. What do you think the princess had given us to send?" Coldrol saw Ewan fidgeting with the small bag that was given to the two to deliver. "Don't Ewan. Just let it be and go to sleep." So he spoke, but Coldrol noticed his brother sink deeper into the pouch. His eyes were mesmerized by some magic, for it had lost both its' color and liveliness. "Ewan, I said-!" In an instant, the string which tied bag close burned into ashes. The leather pouch slipped of in a sudden and revealed a small piece of rock that fitted right in one's palm. Coldrol had a hard time deciding if it was a piece of refined metal or a precious gem. For a part of it lusted like a fragment of a sword and the other glowed like a fiery gem._

_Coldrol felt the magic of the rock constricting his mind and body. His body no longer responded to any of his means, if at all did it respond to anything. He tried to shake away from the binding of the magic, but was unsuccessful. He noticed Ewan was also unsuccessful. He sat dazed, staring off to the small fragment. Coldrol wonder if Ewan saw him just as he saw Ewan; dazing off and unable to move. He received a quick answer. His consciousness dozed off into the darkness. But it was the darkness of night._

_The hylian woke and found himself in a city, busier and grander than Hyrule. Maybe not grander, but definitely busier. "Hello, my name is Coldrol and…" As the merchant approached a townsman, he was ignored completely as the person just walked into the crowd and was out of sight, pretty quickly. The boy cursed under his breath every time a person did not take notice of his calling, which was every try. "Bonjour." A man, fair height and of blonde hair, approached Coldrol. "Why of course. I'm in a land where they don't speak hylian." Quickly, he drew a book he had come across in a bargain and opened it. The magic of the book surrounded him and faded. "Ah, much better. And yes, how do you do?" Alphonse, the man who Coldrol was speaking to, understood him perfectly. "So, where are you staying for the night?" The Frenchman asked._

_Ewan was up and on a harbor. A burning harbor to be exact. It was no accident that the harbor was burning. Warships, very irregularly shaped and crafted compared to the hylian ones, were at battle on sea. By the screaming and yelling of the soldiers, Ewan quickly caught on that this land was not of Hyrule or any association with it. He drew a book he had borrowed from the Hylian Central Library, overdue by 6 months, and bathed under the magic. His ears were now tuned to their language, and so were his tongues._

_Ewan approached the field of combat, hoping to find out about his brother. As soon as he arrived at the closest combat, he was bombarded with bolts of arrow. His hylian shield guided every arrow away from the target. Drawing the straight blade forged in Hyrule, Ewan slashed through the war zone, screaming his brother's name. No one replied to his call as he took down challenger after challenger. For a merchant, his insight of swordsmanship was very keen, just like Coldrol._

_Thirty years, exactly thirty in our time, have gone and passed, or passed and gone. The two brothers, after 25 years or so of separation, had made contact for the passed five years. Miraculously, both were safe and well when met. Coldrol was introduced the arts of fencing, the western swordsmanship. His study of combat grew exceedingly as he practiced daily. Ewan had also honed his skills with bushido. The hylian was a tough match in the eastern style of sword wielding. One catch that they had noticed is that over the 30 years, they had not aged event a year. _

_The two searched vigorously, hoping to find a way back home and to find the gem they had lost. Vigorously they searched, but no sign of the stone nor was a way back to Hyrule found. No one understood what the brothers were speaking of. Some believed them as liars, just some mischief that came from time to time. Or others thought them as mad. After a time of much unsuccess, the two decided to work quietly, speaking of Hyrule only implicitly. Then one day they heard news of a boy who had arrived in the Seung Dojo. A foreigner who wore pointed ears and dressed in all green with the oddest of the triangular cap. The two rushed right away to Korea._

_Coldrol and Ewan had finally arrived at the Dojo, after long tales of objections and obstacles, the two had made it to their destination. Link was his name; the foreigner Coldrol and Ewan were searching for. As soon as the two had set their eyes on the boy, they were overcome with delight. However their delight was no match for the duo's perfect emotion controlling, brazened through their formal job as merchants. A straight poker-face was the highway to bargains, no matter how bargain the price already was. But Link, the name struck some familiarity. They had heard if from the hylian princess, of this Link. The name was not new to them. It was no other than the hero Link they had heard so much about when they were back at home._

_Surprisingly, the two HAD aged over the 30 years. The two had aged for a day, being away from Hyrule, or may a little big longer at margins of only hours. After sharing words with Link, the two Sigsontens, being Coldrol and Ewan, had found out that Link was also sent to this world by the same stone that sent them here. Link was sent by Princess Zelda, the same Zelda who had sent Coldrol and Ewan with the stone, to follow and aid the two merchants, knowing the gem held great potential and potential of attracting danger. Being just two merchants, Link was sent to escort them to Saria. Link was also known to hold some close friendship with the girl, Saria that is. For instant, all who had ever visited the Kokiris are engraved with the tune of calling Saria, but it is only rare for one to have a feedback as they call. However Link, no matter how many tries he put, the girl would always answer._

_Link had also taken the magic from the gem to arrive at this dimension. As soon as Link found the stone at the leftover of the Sigsontens' camp, the sorcerous rock hastily warped the hylian just as it had done to Coldrol and Ewan. Apparently, Link managed to end up in Korea, on the front yard of the Seung Dojo during a summer rain with face engraving the mud under him. However, Link had kept in his possession the rock that started it all. It was not lost back in the forest, but the magical stone preferred to follow Link to this land._

"Your mind is wandering again Ewan." The voice canceled the enthralling effect of the recalling of the memory. "I was just thinking about something." The samurai said, sighing deeply. He held the hilt of his sword tightly and focused himself on the road. His steps started to lighten. Maybe the hope of finally being able to return home, maybe just the thought and excitement of starting a new adventure, or maybe something else was effecting Ewan. But whatever it was, Ewan felt replenish. Replenished enough to end get himself out of this cursed place one and for all.


	3. Heading North

**Readers: Hey, sorry for the delay but if anyone tells you that your senior year in high school is best, they are lying. 2 AP in one year is way too much Especially physics and literature.**

**Disclaimers: The game Soul Calibur is not owned by me. I pwned the game don't own the game. So don't get mixed up and start disclaiming now. We'll all get in trouble . (yeah, I'm actually in a good mood today)**

**Chapter 2:**

**Heading North**

It was yet noon on the first day of their departure. The party had entered the forest not long ago. Holding steadfast to their road up ahead, the five marched down an unwritten path. As green as the summer leaves, their hearts were new; new for a new adventure. The three hylians were as silent as a stone while Yunsung struggled in climbing the forest's terrain with an impossible bag of luggage on his back. The items together topped at least 2 of the swordsman himself at full height. Enjoying such sight, Link kept comments to himself. Coldrol and Ewan wished not to draw attention to their way by opening their mouths, in fright of sharing such an ill fated event. Better him than them.

"Link, where are we going?" Mina asked the hylian abruptly. Looking up with an unfamiliar seriousness, Link replied by holding up a map with a circle mark around England. "Aw, you got to be kidding. That's so far away." She complained. "Five times farther for me." Yunsung squeaked through the impossible weight. The other two hylians walked ahead, scouting the road ahead of them. No, scouting wasn't the word. They were stalking the road. The two had their swords in hand, hiding in the little shadows provided, and were searching for something specific. As Link and Mina approached, Ewan held his hands up, halting the two and silencing them at the same. "Hey, what's wrong-!" Link quickly muted Mina by covering her mouth with his hands and drew his own sword as well, the master sword. Searching the area swiftly with his eyes, Link noticed exactly what the other two hylians had. He watched them draw closer to a nearby tree, one from the left and the other from the right. A rustling of the leaves was heard, and right after, something jumped at Coldrol, yelling something as it did. "Beat, disengage, parry, epee!" On the rushing opponent, his defensive maneuvers worked perfectly.

In a flash, Coldrol disarmed the attacker. Taking control the weapons, Coldrol quickly aimed his tip at whatever had just attacked him. The thing was apparently a person. And the person was apparently a girl. The girl was no shorter than Link. She had her two pony tailed strands of hair glowing forest green under the morning sun. Fragments of leaves and branches were hanging in her hair. It was not that she was filthy, hardly at all, but rather the addition of leaves in her hair seemed to be very recent. The girl was glaring hard into Coldrols eyes, almost making him flinch at the unexpected attitude.

Suspiscious? Yes. But thieves? That was just too much for the party. At the girl's accusation of them five being bandits they had fallen to their knees, at the least, laughing at such an idea. She even spoke in a bold manner. "Well, that was a good laugh." Mina said, brushing the dirt off her cloths as she stood back up. She was still breathing heavily from the laughter, just as everyone else was, except for the girl. "Say, what's your name?" Ewan asked as soon as he caught up to his breath. Still untrusting, the girl just stared at the hylian samurai. "Maybe she didn't understand what you'd said. Try-." "I understood him. But I'm not going to tell my name to any stranger." Yunsung was quickly interrupted. With a shrug, Link handed back the girl's elbow blades, her weapons. "We need to get going." Taking a last glimpse at the curious looking weapons and its user, the party moved out.

"Okay, maybe that shortcut wasn't a shortcut." And probably it wasn't. And most probably, Mina was leading them to a very wrong place. I mean, VERY VERY wrong. "Alright, Mina, just stay quiet and let them two do the navigating. Link, even though he was somewhat familiar with the forest's geography, allowed the two merchants to lead the way. Hylian merchants held pride in their exceptional sense of direction. Taking the map in hand, Ewan headed out first, scouting and searching the area before his group would arrive. It truly relieved Yunsung to have the party back on the road, a correct road, so that his brevity in carrying the awesome bag would be to his likings.

Only soon after Ewan had taken control of navigation, the group had arrived at a town. It was still broad day when they had arrived. Even for a busy time like the afternoon, the town was pretty vacant, free from those venders and shoppers which always coated the streets of Yunsung's home town. Link thought the same, for Hyrule. "Man, what is this place. It's like this town is dead." Maybe, but more like it was dying. There were still signs of people here and there, idly sitting, perhaps waiting, for something to happen. Food awaited the travelers.

The five searched about the town, looking for a tavern, if any existed, to stay and eat. They could not afford to buy their meal every time. However the money that they have brought was enough to spare at least this meal. Walking around the town, the party came across the only restaurant in time. (They weren't really sure if this WAS the only, but the locals spoke of it as the one and only). Entering first, Coldrol was dominated by the overwhelming scent of food. He quickly sat himself on a nearby table, and watched the others come in, the smell affecting them just the same way.

"Oy! Anyone taking orders?" The last to sit down, Yunsung, yelled across the tavern, checking to see if anyone was present. As he waited for a reply, the Korean looked around the tavern, observing it curiously. The tavern was no more than a moderately sized room divided unevenly in size so one was the kitchen and the other was for the guests to eat in. The smell of food had declined, most likely the boy's nose had gotten used to the smell, but the thought of it was growingly intense. There were paintings and drawings all over the walls that Yunsung had never gazed his eyes upon. They were most likely natively drawn by someone who had never even left this town, judging by the name of the artist, at least, but yet it was a wonder piece of landscape and the red hear was enjoying the art. Then, all of a sudden, a rock fell on his head. Or that's how it felt. "Hey, wake up. That picture won't turn into a girl even if you stare at it all day, so start ordering." The tavern keeper had come undetected by Yunsung, as it seemed. Without a word of retaliation, the boy chose a dish that sounded very close to his favorite. Food came out fast, as no one else was in competition with the traveling five.

Discussing plans for the on coming journey as they ate, Link spoke quickly and efficiently in order to keep himself from delaying his meal. Although no one was paying any significant amount of attention to him, Link carried on as swiftly as his lips could carry him. Without a problem, the hylian was finishing his meal himself. No other word was needed between them as they ate their way through with awing appetite.

A sudden screaming rang outside the tavern. Following it were echoes of the original scream, by others who were also running for their lives. Finally taking notice of the happenstance, the party got up with their weapons just as many other men in the town had done. A raid was here. Dragging their bodies lazily, they headed out to the street under the still bright sun which shone over their heads. Paying for the food, Ewan left the tavern last. His swords already in hand, Ewan entered the disordered town's street.

Without a time of respite, a blade immerged into his sight. Dodging it skillfully, the adept swordsman struck back at full power. The bandit who had swung the blade at Ewan fell in two pieces. From behind, another of the raiders fell by Coldrol's saber. Yunsung, with his bag dismounted, jumped about freely, dancing around his opponent in an upbeat rhythm, yet his sword slashed through their guard. Swinging around wildly, the red hair continued to bring down opponents one at a time. After searching for the Pegasus boots, Link was everywhere with his sword. His signature move, the spin attack, minded enemies at all sides. Mina also discharged her weapon at any oncoming bandit. Her long reaching zanbatou canceled anyone who was charging at her with a swift stab. Too easily and too quickly did the raiders disperse as one after another challenged, and failed, the five travelers. Without a word, the party had finished off anyone that came in their way, thrusting and slicing without clemency. It was a pure calamity to the thieves. Fleeing as if there were some hell bound creatures pursuing their worthless lives.

Done with their share of serving defense, the villagers came over to send off the land pirates on this side of the town. They were surprised to find the thieves all gone, or dead, with five strangers with bloodied weapons standing in the streets, responding to their stare with one of their own. The villagers wore an astounded look on their face, astounded that a number of 5 had done a whole town's work in the same given time. "There they are! I knew you guys were up to no good!" A familiar voice, yet not too familiar, sprang at them through the crowd. It was none other than the girl from the road. She was wielding her elbow blades, looking worn out from the day's happenstances. "Whoa!! Hold on a minute, you think WE are part of that raid? I think you should cool your head down a bit first." Yunsung was the quickest to respond to the insulting comment.

"You should do well to hold your tongue at the presence of a priestess." An elderly man spoke. The tone was neither hateful nor debasing. The man just spoke the words as it was. The boy looked about, searching for anyone that would fit the title as grand as a priestess. After eyeing everyone around him, Yunsung gave up, in a way, and looked at the elder with urging eyes of aid. "Over here." Talim stood with her hand on her hips with a classic childish face of displeasure. The red hair wasn't the only one with a disbelieving expression.

The morning after, not one person other than the party was out on the streets. It was too early for anyone to actually be up and working. "Why in the world do we have to baby sit this girl on our journey? Why Link? Why did you except?" Yunsung looked frustrated at the hylian's action. "Well, the town's elder did say she's good with roads around here. I'm sure she tops Mina by default but really, we do need an escort around this land." Link explained. "And she does understand a few things about the wind. I didn't know someone from your realm knew how to talk with the wind." Being the last person out, Talim entered the street with a cheery smile, replied by most of the party members. "Well, lead the way." China was only two days away.


End file.
